Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero
by Bloody-fan-of-hp
Summary: Un beso puede enseñarle a cierto mortifago mas de lo que se imagina, DHR
1. Default Chapter

Nunca te vayas sin decir te quiero  
  
Ok.Los personajes no me pertenecen, no quiero hacer lucro mas que de Reviws. Los maravillosos personajes son de una mujer maravillosa, Jo. Espero Reviews. Esta es una historia un poco cursi.Para los amantes de Draco y hermione  
  
Bloody  
  
Capitulo I  
  
Draco salió de la lechucearía .Pasaban de la media noche y no había nada que pudiera interrumpir la tranquilidad que embargaba a Hogwarts. Lo había hecho. Había enviado una lechuza a Percy Weasley, afirmando, que Dumbledore había enfermado"misteriosamente" y que Percy, como Nuevo y mas joven ministerio de magia tendría que Buscar un reemplazo. Draco sonrió satisfecho, ya se imaginaba a Severus Snape, en la silla del director, y castigado a Potter a cada segundo Draco había entablado una relación con Percy, desde que se había convertido en el nuevo ministro de magia. Percy al igual que Draco, por voluntad propia, habían cambiado su vida de ser unas personas normales por ser unos mortifagos, cosa que sorprendió tremendamente al señor Tenebroso  
  
Así que Draco llevaba en su brazo la marca que hacia la diferencia. la marca que significaba que no podía sentir. Que para el no existía la amistad, el amor, la generosidad o esas estupideces. Solo existía un sentimiento en común. El odio. Para Draco no era difícil llevar a cabo eso. Cada día que terminaba acababa odiando a Harry Potter, ya que el niño favorito de Dumbledore seguramente había hecho otro de sus heroicos actos de salvar sangre sucias o weasleys.  
  
Draco siguió caminando, y entre sus ropas, sacó un cigarrillo. Draco realmente disfrutaba de fumar. No era como la bola de estúpidos que fumaban 100 cigarrillos al día. No, El los disfrutaba.  
  
-Malfoy, Sabes Que eso esta prohibido-Dijo una voz, que al escucharla, Draco hizo un mueca de fastidio.  
  
-Granger, vaya, vaya, vaya, me pregunto ¿Qué le hace pensar a una sangre sucia como tu, que puede darle ordenes al premio anual de Hogwarts?  
  
-El hecho de que ese premio anual, lo merecía Yo, Ahora, a la cama Malfoy, si no quieres que Slytherin Piedra una generosa cantidad de Puntos-  
  
-Oh, tranquila Granger, mas bien., tu a la cama, Si no, tus amiguitos, quedaran en detención con Snape, durante las próximas dos semanas y Griffyndor, me temo, no ganara la copa de las casas este año, además, no te preocupes Granger, ser Prefecta y segunda en el premio anual, no es tan malo.-Draco esbozo una sonrisa  
  
-Aun no entiendo como....-Hermione se puso roja, y miro a Malfoy a los ojos, Ese premio anual era de ella, ella lo sabia ella...Draco, se había marchado y seguía fumando, Draco, dio la media Vuelta y Grito:  
  
-Cuídate la espalda Granger, has tenido suerte, pero estoy seguro que Tu serás la siguiente-  
  
Los murmullos, de toda la escuela fue lo que despertó a Draco.Albus Dumbledore, había muerto.  
  
Los de Slytherin estaban felices de la vida, se había librado de peor director que habían tenido en años, y estaban seguros que Snape seria el próximo director. Draco estaba seguro que Percy aparecería en cualquier momento. Así fue, cuando El llegó al Gran Hall, Percy Wealey, se encontraba en el que, antes, era el lugar de Dumbledore, Mientras platicaba con Severus Snape.  
  
Percy, pidió silencio. Lo que costo un poco de trabajo, ya que había sollozos por cualquier lado.  
  
-Bien, como ustedes saben, Dumbledore murió durante el transcurso de la noche, así que pediré la cooperación delos Premios Anuales Y prefectos. Se suspenden las clases hasta que encontremos un nuevo Director ,No tomara mucho tiempo, tal vez hoy mismo encontremos un buen suplente, ya tenemos varios candidatos-Percy volteo a ver a Sanpe- Así que , váyanse a sus dormitorios, prohibido, salir de ellos. Prefectos, monten guardia en las entradas de cada sala común. Premios anuales, vengan conmigo. Potter, dirígete a la oficina de Snape.  
  
Draco, dirigió su mirada con disgusto a la mesa de Griffyndor. Su día se había arruinado .Tendría que hacer alguna labor con Granger  
  
Harry se fue con Snape, los demás, se marcharon a sus salas comunes, dirigidos por los prefectos. Draco se acerco a la ,mesa de Griffyndor a esperar a Granger .Ron, que estaba dirigiendo a los griffyndors, detuvo a Hermione, apretándola por un brazo y se interpuso entre Draco y ella  
  
-T e lo advierto Draco, un insulto, un mal rato y...  
  
-Y tu hermano te correrá de la Escuela.-Termino Draco con una sonrisa satisfactoria  
  
Draco y hermione, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Percy.  
  
Percy miro con desprecio a Hermione y vió como a un hermano a Draco.  
  
-Bien, Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, ante la lamentable perdida de nuestro director-Percy dijo estas ultimas palabras con sarcasmo-deberán de mantener juntos el orden. Asi como una serie de tareas que deben de entregarme-Percy hizo un movimiento de su varita y saco unas hojas que le entrego a Hermione y a Draco  
  
-¿Encuestas?-Pregunto Hermione sorprendida  
  
-Si señorita Granger, encuestas. El ministerio ha perdido unos papeles muy importantes sobra la información de los alumnos. Alguien los ha robado así que...  
  
-P-pero, ¨Percy, -Percy volteo a ver a Hermione- perdón, señor ministro, son, preguntas un poco...¿personales?  
  
-¿personales, señorita Granger?  
  
-Si, me refiero a que...por ejemplo la pregunta 13 "Tienes una cuenta en Gringotts, da el numero de cuenta"  
  
-Señorita Granger insinúa que voy a meterme a robar a Gringots?  
  
-No, no, por supuesto que no pero...-  
  
-Fue un error nombrarla premio anual, Granger, supongo que su diminuto cerebro no alcanza para mas que estar pensando en la mejor manera de metercele por las piernas a mi Hermano. Bien , Granger, le daré un reto mas .Draco -Draco quito automáticamente la sonrisa que había provocado las ultimas palabras de Percy- Entréguenle las encuestas. A ella.-Draco le dio las hojas que tenia en las manos-Vigile que Granger lleve a cabo pregunta por Pregunta. Tiene hasta el medio día de mañana Granger.-Percy dijo esas palabras y desapareció  
  
Hermione estaba Roja, y los ojos los tenia Cristalinos, Draco no pudo aguantarse las ganas de reírse  
  
Hermione volteo a verlo, y le soltó una bofetada. Draco dejo de reírse al momento y por primera vez vi a Hermione a los ojos .Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y Draco sintió un deseo loco de limpiárselas, pero en vez de eso Draco le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica y dijo: -¿Cuidado Granger, sabes que al ministro no le agradas. podría ser la de malas, que te expulsaran de Hogwarts ¿No?.Andando Granger, las encuestas no se realizaran solas. 


	2. Capitulo II

Hola Perdón por la chorrada de capitulo, pero como hace años que no escribo, he perdido la practica espero que les guste y dejen reviews. Los quiero  
  
CAPITULO II  
  
Pasaban de la media noche, la cera de las velas que iluminaban al gran comedor se derretían rápidamente provocando que la luz se desvaneciera poco a poco, el rasgar de una pluma rompía el silencio que embargaba a Hogwarts, sobre una de las mesas se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño y esponjado, Mientras tanto, recargado en la pared, se encontraba un niño de cabello platinado, en el cual, la luna reflejaba sus rayos de luz.  
  
-Fuego Granger-Dijo Malfoy al ponerse un cigarrillo en la boca.  
  
-¿Perdón?-  
  
-Fumas?  
  
-Yo no hago esas estupideces Malfoy-Contestó Hermione con un toque de Mal Humor, aun seguía enojada por la Humillación que Percy le había hecho delante de El.  
  
-Bueno, Percy Tiene Razón No?, Solo te le metes por las piernas a Weasley, eso si es que tienes un poco de decencia por que cuando estas verdaderamente urgida, vas a consolarte con el niño bonito de Potter- Draco sacó su varita de la cual, salió Fuego, prendió su cigarro, y dirigió su mirada al techo.  
  
-¿Perdón?-Hermione levanto por primera vez la mirada del pergamino -¿Acaso estas celoso Malfoy?  
  
-Yo?, por favor tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que ponerme a pensar sobre como enamorar sangre sucias-Malfoy sacó una masa de Humo  
  
-Si como no, seguramente pensar en cual es la mejor manera de matar a inocentes mugg....-Hermione se calló al ver a Draco, sentado en el piso y agarrándose el brazo izquierdo, no era estúpida para no adivinar que estaba pasando, pero era la primera vez que lo veia. El cigarrillo que Malfoy llevaba en la boca, estaba en el piso, consumiéndose, Draco tenia los ojos cerrados, y una ligera expresión de dolor  
  
-Maldita sea..-Murmuro Malfoy  
  
-¿P.puedo hacer algo?-Hermione estaba nerviosa, a pesar de que sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hermione se acercó en intento agarrarlo por el brazo  
  
-Largo Granger-Dijo Draco como respuesta-Estoy bien-Draco se puso de pie , se acomodó la túnica, recogió su cigarrillo y salió de ahí, reflejándosele la luna en su cabello.  
  
Una lechuza negra arribó al Gran Comedor, minutos antes de que llegara el correo. La esplendorosa lechuza se posó sobre el hombro de Hermione, Dejándole un ejemplar de "El Profeta"Como Principal tenia la muerte de Dumbledore y l a noticia de que de Severus Snape era el nuevo Director(Lo habían anunciado ayer en la cena)eso y....  
  
-"Muggles asesinados misteriosamente en Londres"-Leyó Hermione mientras dejaba la cuchara sobre el plato vacío de cereal-.."El señor Y la señora Gran.".-Hermione no terminó de leer la frase, el periódico se le cayo de la mano y unas lagrimas empezaron a rodar por su mejilla, Harry Tomó el periódico del suelo, y siguió leyendo:  
  
-"Presuntamente por Mortifagos"-Harry levanto la vista hacia la mesa común de Slytherin, desde la cual, Draco se había dado cuenta ya que, Había escuchado y visto todo, Draco solo acertó a sonreír con ironía y siguió comiendo.  
  
-Ese hijo de....-  
  
-No tiene caso Ron-Dijo Hermmione entre sollozos  
  
-Se lo advertí ..-  
  
-QUE NO...-Hermione se puso de pie y consultó su reloj-Tengo que ir a la lechucearía, además ni siquiera sabes si fue él...  
  
-Hermione....-  
  
-Ronnald, maldita sea déjame sola por favor-Hermione Salió de ahí, mientras Draco la seguía con la mirada  
  
Draco caminaba tranquilamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior ;el sol estaba brillante, algo bastante raro para ser inicios de octubre y en el lago, se reflejaba un azul intenso  
  
-Malfoy-Draco volteó estúpidamente, y al hacerlo vio una mano que se dirigía a su cara, Draco, Logró detenerla .Era la Mano de Hermione que estaba dispuesta a darle una bofetada, Draco La tomó por la muñeca, la cual era delicada.  
  
-Como Pudiste, Anoche estaba preocupada por ti....Si hubiera sabido para que misión te llamaban te hubiera matado en ese momento-Las lagrimas se desbordaban por su rostro contorsionado por la furia y el dolor  
  
-ES mi Trabajo Granger, ser un mortifago no es cosa de niños  
  
-¿A-asi que lo aceptas?¿Aceptas que fuiste tu?  
  
-Tu misma me viste anoche Granger-Draco estaba ligeramente exaltado - Tenia la esperanza de que...-Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos  
  
-Por favor Granger, déjate de tanto melodrama..- PAF  
  
Draco se pasó una mano por la mejilla que la tenia roja, Hermione derrochaba furia en sus ojos, Mientras que la confusión se apoderaba de Draco -¿ACASO NO PUEDES SER HUMANO?¿ACASO NO SABES LO QUE ES EL AMOR?¿NO TIENES COMPASIÓN POR MI? DRACO, MATASTE A MIS PADRES Y ¿ME PIDES QUE NO SEA MELODRÁMICA?-Hermione respiraba muy rápidamente, parecía que se iba desmayar ahí mismo  
  
-Yo no mate a Nadie importante Granger es mi trabajo, un Mortifago, es lo que soy, ahora dejadme en paz  
  
-Eres tan....-Hermione lloró con mas fuerza.  
  
-Déjame en paz, Granger, si crees que fue fácil estas equivocada, Un Mortifago no conoce ni el amor ni la compasión, solo el odio-Draco miraba a Hermione a los ojos ,los cuales tenían expresión de dolor y decepción, esta ultima draco no sabia le por que  
  
-Deberías de conocerlos Malfoy...-  
  
-¿DÉJAME EN PAZ, SUPONGO QUE TU ME LOS VAS ENSEÑAR NO? LARGO GRANGER, VETE ESTO FUE UNA ADVERTENCIA PARA LOS SANGRE SUCIA COMO TU, LARGO-Draco respiraba rapidamene-ENTIENDE, LARGO, NO ME VUELVAS A M-O-L-E-S-T-A-R, NO SABES LO QUE PASA AHÍ, NO SABES NADA  
  
Hermione dejo de llorar por un instante, se acercó a la boca de Malfoy y lo besó. Sus suaves Labios, tocaron los de Malfoy. Malfoy no correspondió n tampoco lo rechazó -Eso, se llama amor Draco-Hermione dio media vuelta dejando a un Draco Malfoy muy confundido 


End file.
